


Season 11, Time for a Wedding

by FlagofHeaven



Series: Hunter Husbands [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, set in season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlagofHeaven/pseuds/FlagofHeaven
Summary: “Should we get married?” Cas asked.Dean grinned. “Yeah, let’s do it once the case is over.”Sam choked on his coffee. “Really? Years of pining after each other and that’s the best proposal you can come up with?”





	1. Chapter 1

“This hunt blows,” Dean said, sliding into the booth beside Cas. “You got anything new over there, nerdfest?”

Sam glared at him. “Not yet. I don’t think it’s a shapeshifter, but whatever it is, I’m really starting to hate it.”

The waitress came over to their table, putting down their burgers and fries, and refilling coffees. 

“Oh, and let me just grab those extra fries for your husband,” she said to Cas. 

Dean coughed, trying to play it cool. Sam watched in amusement. Cas looked back and forth, confused. The waitress returned, placed the fries on the table and winked at Dean. “You got a keeper there.”

Sam full out laughed once she left. Dean smirked at him. “Haha, very funny Sam.

“Why did that waitress think we were married?” Cas asked, still confused. 

“I dunno. I guess we act like it,” Dean said, stealing Cas’s fries, despite the plate in front of him. “What, they taste better!” he insisted playfully. 

“Should we get married?” Cas asked before taking a bite of burger. 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, let’s do it once the case is over.”

Sam choked on his coffee. “Really? Years of pining after each other and that’s the best proposal you can come up with?”

Dean shrugged. 

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Is that not how marriage proposals go?”

Sam shook his head, laughing. “No, Cas. Usually there’s romance, a ring, your brother isn’t usually sitting right there in a crap diner.”

“Hey! This diner is not crap, have you tried their fries?” Dean said. 

“Oh my god,” Sam groaned. “You two are the worst.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. “Yep.”

***  
The case was over, the werewolf (“see, Sammy, not a shifter, like I said”) was ganked. Sam and Dean were in the motel room, packing their gear. Cas had disappeared awhile ago. 

“Come on, Cas, I want to go home,” Dean grumbled as he tossed his clothes into his bag. 

“Yeah, you got to go pick out china patterns and invitations,” Sam joked.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Hilarious.”

“You’re gonna do it, aren’t you?” Sam asked, all joking aside.

Dean considered. “Yeah, as long as Cas is on board. I… I love him. And we work perfectly together, I mean, not just hunting, but he gets me and I get him. After everything we’ve been through. I dunno, it just seems like there’s nothing we can’t get past together. My life is always better when he’s around, and I want him by my side.”

Sam smiled.

“What?”

“Nothing, that was just really beautiful. I mean it. I know that you and Cas have had this not-a-thing thing going on for years, and I’m happy you finally got together. I kinda figured you would be together forever, so I’m happy to see you so happy with him.”

“Thanks Sammy.”

Cas reappeared. “Hello,” he greeted.

“Finally,” Dean said, exaggerating his exasperation. “We were just about ready to leave without you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Cas said.

“Where were you?” Dean asked.

“I had something to take care of.”

“‘Something’, Cas, where the hell were you?”

“Dean, it doesn’t matter. I thought you wanted to get on the road.”

Sam cleared his throat, cutting in. “Yeah, you two already fight like an old married couple.”

Dean punched him in the arm. “Ok, keep your secrets Cas. Let’s go.”

They piled into the car and headed home.

***  
Back in the Bunker Sam was busy tossing clothes into the washing machine when Cas approached him.

“Sam, can I talk to you?”

“Sure, Cas, what’s up?”

Cas shifted uncomfortably. 

“Cas? You ok?”

“Sam, you know I appreciate our friendship, and I care about you like my brother?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“And that I always value your counsel?”

“Uh huh, Cas --”

“And I don’t want to put you in an uncomfortable position, but I do want to ask you a question about Dean. I’m not sure how to ask him this, but you do think he was serious about wanting to marry me? You seemed to think we should have put more thought into such an agreement, so I wasn’t sure if Dean actually meant it.”

Sam smiled. “He did, Cas. I asked him about it later. He loves you so much, and I think this will be amazing for both of you. Yes, he absolutely wants to marry you.”

Cas smiled, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. “I know that most humans from western cultures denote their marriages with rings. It’s a custom I’ve always found fascinating. I thought … uh, maybe if Dean and I were going to be husbands, we should, um have rings.”

It always surprised Sam (and amused him) how Castiel, Angel and Warrior of the Lord could turn into a blushing, verbally stumbling, awkward mess. Especially where Dean was concerned. 

Cas held out the box and Sam opened it. Inside were two rings, a silver that gleamed like an angel blade. 

“They’re imbued with traces of grace,” Cas said quietly. “Dean and I already share a bond of sorts, this will enhance that connection.”

Sam nodded, handing the box back. “They’re perfect Cas. Dean will love them.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Cas, sorry I didn’t catch you before. I got to take care of something and I should be home late tonight or tomorrow morning. It won’t take long, I promise. Love you, angel.”

Dean slipped the phone into his pocket and climbed out of the Impala. He took a deep breath to steel himself for what was to come and headed for the front door. 

“Hello, Dean, what brings you to my neck of the woods?” Jody Mills said, opening the door and motioning him inside. “What scary monster made it’s way this far north?”

Dean smiled and her in. “No monster, Jody,” he said. “I actually came to see Claire.”

“Ok…”

“I need to talk to her about something.”

Jody looked at him, confused. “Something you couldn’t talk about on the phone? And don’t tell me it’s more movie recommendations, I couldn’t get her to stop quoting _Caddyshack_ for a week.”

Dean chuckled. “No, uh, it’s not… It’s a personal thing.”

Jody looked ready to slap him. “Dean, spit it out,” she said in her Mom-voice. 

“Cas and I are getting married.” Dean looked at the floor. “And I uh, I mean, we haven’t officially, we didn’t set a date yet or anything, but it’s…”

Jody laughed, realizing what was happening. She managed to stop herself long enough to ask, “Dean, did you come here to ask Claire’s permission?”

Dean’s face flushed and he suddenly found himself fascinated with his fingernails. “Uh, no, I mean. Maybe. Not her _permission_ , exactly, I just, I wanted to talk to her --”

“Talk to who?” Claire had impeccable timing. “Oh, hey Dean. What monster dragged you up here?”

This was not going how Dean rehearsed it in his head. Jody was looking at him, amused. Claire looked between them, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Claire, could I talk to you a second?”

“Is everything ok?” Claire asked, her expression worried. “Is Cas ok? Did something happen?”

“Oh, Cas is _fine,_ ” Jody giggled.

Dean glared at her, and then turned to Claire. “Cas is great. I just, can we just talk a minute?”

She shrugged, looking calmer. “Sure.”

“I’ll give you two some space.” Jody disappeared into the back of the house. 

Dean shifted uncomfortably, and finally made himself sit down on the couch and be still. Claire came to sit beside him, looking a little curious and a little concerned. He couldn’t blame her, he must seem ridiculous. To be honest, he was not sure exactly what he was planning to say.

“So, uh, Claire.”

“Dean, you’re being weird,” she said.

“Yeah, I know. Uh. Ok, here’s the situation. You know that Cas and I have been together for a few months.”

“Did you break up?” Claire interrupted. “Dean Winchester, if you hurt him, I will end you --”

“Hey, hey, whoa, calm down, we didn’t break up.” Dean loved how much Claire cared about Cas, especially considering the circumstances. “We actually decided to get married.”

“Did you come here to ask my permission?” Claire asked.

“What?! No! Why does everyone keep asking me that.” Dean shook his head. “No, I came here --. I know how much Cas cares about you, and despite your denial, how much you care about him. I wanted to make sure --. Look, I know it’s weird since your dad was Cas’s vessel. I just wanted to make sure you were ok with this.”

Claire smiled. “I think it’s great, Dean. Cas told me that my dad died many years ago and he's been in Heaven ever since. I know he, it, Cas’s body, isn’t a vessel anymore, it’s just him. Besides, I think you two are good for each other.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep, you both have a terrible sense of humor.”

Dean sighed. Kids.

 

***  
“Hey Cas, I’m on my way home. Everything went well. I’m thinking we should get married in Lawrence, if that’s ok with you. I’m gonna swing through there on my way home and check out a few things.”

“Ok,” Cas said over the phone. “Are you going to tell me where you were?”

“Are you going to keep asking?”

“Yes.”

Dean sighed. There was nothing but to tell him. “I went to see Claire, I just wanted to talk to her about the whole us getting married thing.” There was silence on the other end of the phone. “Cas? Cas? Are you ok?”

Cas sighed heavily. “I wish you would have told me.”

“It’s not a big deal --”

“I would have gone with you, Dean. It would have been nice to tell her together.”

“Oh.”

“You’re not the only one who cares about her --”

“No, Cas, I know that, I --”

“Claire is the closest thing I have to blood kin on earth, other than I guess the angels, but most of them hate me now or are at best indifferent to me. Claire is the only person who is like a relative.” His voice trailed off.

“You could still call her or something. Or I’ll come get you and we can --”

“That’s not the point, Dean,” Cas interrupted.

More silence. 

Now Dean sighed. This relationship thing was hard sometimes. “What is the point, Cas?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Cas --”

“No, it doesn’t matter now. Fine, I’ll just call Claire. I’ll see when you get back. Have fun in Lawrence, since you want to do everything alone. Don’t rush back, everything is pretty quiet here.”

 _Don’t rush back._ Dean felt like an idiot. Cas had already hung up. Dean tried calling him back, but there was no answer. It was going to be a long day of driving. He was not going to stop in Lawrence. He was going to get home and make Cas sit down and sort this all out with him. They could not keep up this pattern of talking past each other. Dean didn’t know what Cas was so upset about, but he knew he needed to fix things with him.

***  
It was after midnight when Dean got home. The lights in the Bunker were off, meaning Sam and Cas were probably asleep. Dean walked quietly to their room and opened the door. Cas was wearing a tshirt and sweatpants, stretched out on their bed reading a book. He looked up when Dean came in, his expression neutral. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said. He took off his jacket and kicked his shoes into the closet. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Cas put the book down and looked at him expectantly. “Cas, I’m sorry.”

Cas nodded, silent.

“I didn’t do this to hurt you, and I didn’t think it would be --. I didn’t think, I guess that’s the problem.”

“That’s part of the problem.”

Dean grimaced, he kinda knew this was coming. “What’s the other part?”

“You’re not alone anymore, Dean. We’ve been together for a few months, we’ve been friends for years, and yet you always seem to think you have to do everything by yourself.” Dean tried to interrupt, but Cas continued. “I know that it’s hardwired into you. I know that part of it is just how you grew up, you were taught that every crisis was yours to solve, and you’d be damned if you asked for help. I know that your father, and my father, and others made you feel like you had to carry the weight of the entire world on your shoulders.”

Cas reached out, taking Dean’s hands in his. “But, Dean, you don’t have to. You’ve got me, you’ve got Sam. You are not alone in this world.” His voice hardened. “So stop acting like it.”

Dean nodded, squeezing Cas’s hand. “Ok. I’m sorry.”

Cas scooted over on the bed, pulling Dean down beside him so the hunter’s head was resting on his chest. “Dean, we’re going to get married. We have to be able to talk through things, we have to communicate better with each other.”

Dean nodded. “I know, Cas.”

“And I know that I also have gone off and tried to fix the world by myself, but we have to stop. We’re going to be a team now, no matter what. Even if we don’t like the other one’s opinion, or want to run away and not talk, we can’t do it anymore. We have to be able to work through everything, the stakes are too high now. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“I want to marry you Dean, but I also need to know that you want this. That you want to be part of that partnership.” Cas let his words trail off like a question. 

Dean hugged into Cas. “I want that too, Cas. I really do. I’m not the best at it, but I want that. And I’m sorry in advance if I screw up, but please don’t give up on me. I want to marry you. I want to be with you, together.”

Cas kissed the top of his head. “Ok, let’s get some sleep. You drove a long ways today.”

Dean started pulling the blanket up over them when Cas stopped him. “Dean, you can’t sleep in your clothes.”

“What, I do it all the time. Well, I guess not as much since we’ve been together.”

“Since we got together you mostly fall asleep naked after we’ve had sex,” Cas commented, kissing him again. 

Dean laughed at that. “Good point. Wanna take my clothes off?”

Cas smiled. “Not tonight, but ask me again in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Dean! We’re going to be late!” Sam shouted. 

“Yeah, yeah, calm down,” Dean called from the motel bathroom. He finished fixing his tie, took one last look and went outside to join Sam. “How do I look?” he asked, climbing into the Impala.

“Like you’re gonna be late for your own wedding,” Sam said. 

They were both dressed in their best FBI suits, and Claire had promised that she had taken Cas shopping -- the angel could not get married in the same clothes he had been wearing for years. Dean also had told her to encourage Cas to pick out a few other items, because maybe she could get him to ditch his ridiculous uniform. Claire had assured him she was up for the task.

“How are you doing?” Sam asked as they sped down the road. 

“Awesome.”

“Dean --”

“What,” Dean grinned. “I’m serious. For once I actually feel amazing. So we haven’t canned the Darkness, and there’s a host of angels who hate Cas, and we have no idea where Rowena is to maybe trap the damn thing. But, Sammy, I’m getting married!”

Sam laughed. It was great to see his brother this excited. It had been a long time for both of them since there’d been a real shot at happiness. He was glad to see Dean was not going to waste that chance. 

They had decided to do the wedding in Lawrence, in a park near the old house. Jody, Donna, Claire and Alex were meeting them there. It was late morning, the sky was bright, and everything seemed almost too good to be true. Dean tried to push down the weird nagging feeling he got every time things were going too well. Getting out of the Impala, the brothers headed for their friends who had all gathered under a cluster of trees.

As they got closer, Dean saw Cas and his heart started pounding in his ears. Cas was dressed in a form fitting, navy blue suit, with a white shirt and dark purple tie. He looked like royalty and Dean fought the urge to jump him right there. 

“You ready?” Sam asked as they approached the group.

Dean nodded. “Never been more ready, Sammy.”

The ceremony was short and simple, Jody presided over it, adding just enough pomp and circumstance, and just enough humor. Donna took pictures (like, a LOT of pictures). Claire, Alex and Sam stood around them and smiled. Cas proudly produced the silver rings he’d made, slipping one onto Dean’s finger and letting Dean do the same with his. 

“Dean Winchester, I remember the first time I saw you,” Cas said. Dean tried to keep his expression neutral, considering they’d first met in Hell. “I saw that your soul shone so brightly, it lit up even the darkest corner of the Pit. When I became your friend, I saw this light shine as you fought to protect both your family and the world from destruction. You taught me there things worth fighting for, that there are people worth fighting for. And so I’d like to fight by your side for the rest of our lives.”

Dean was not going to cry. He wasn’t. 

“Cas,” Dean cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice even. “You’ve saved me more times than I can count. You’ve been there for me when there was no one else, when there was no hope. You saw a something worthwhile in me when I couldn’t. You brought out the best in me and let me understand parts of myself I was scared to face. You have made me a better person, and I cannot imagine a day without you. I love you, Cas.”

Cas was not going to cry. He wasn’t.

“Well, kiss already,” Jody said. 

Jody wasn’t gonna cry. She wasn’t.

Dean leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling him in close. Cas kissed him and Dean felt like he could fly. The whole universe melted around him, nothing else mattered, there was no world outside, there was only this kiss. 

And then everyone was hugging everyone, and smiling and laughing. Sam opened a bottle of champagne and they passed it around so everyone could take a swig (“classy” Claire joked). Cas was beaming, Dean was so happy he couldn’t stop smiling. 

Claire gave Dean a hug. “I still can’t believe you asked my permission,” she said.

“I didn’t --”

“You keep telling yourself that.” She turned to Cas. “I know I’m not really your daughter, but today I was really proud to be your daughter.” Cas smiled, pulling her in for a big hug. 

They headed to a local restaurant. Donna jokingly produced sashes that said “Groom” and “Groom” which Cas excitedly draped on them despite Dean’s protests. They took turns making toasts (going through more beer and wine than any of them would admit later), sharing funny stories about Dean and Cas, and cheesy wishes for their future. 

Sam cleared his throat, and raised his glass. “I’ve known Dean my entire life,” he said, smiling. “He raised me, took care of me when I was sick, protected me. He’s been more than a big brother for me, he’s my inspiration to keep fighting, to push on when we’ve thought everything was lost. Dean walks through life selflessly wondering how he’s going to save the next person, and I couldn’t be prouder to be his brother. And then one day, this fierce, dangerous, celestial goofball came into our lives.” Sam grinned at Cas. “And I’ve spent years watching them dodge around each other, and try to fool themselves that they were just friends, but they were always clearly so much more than that. The two of you are incredible together, and you’ve defied fate so many times by sticking together. There’s nothing you two can’t do.” He raised his glass and everyone drank. 

“Oh,” Sam said, “Now that you have each other, if you could refrain from causing anymore apocalyptic catastrophes to pass the time that would be great.”

Everyone laughed. Dean slapped Sam playfully on the arm. “No promises.”

Jody raised her glass. “To Dean and Cas.”

“I think it’s pronounced ‘Destiel’,” Sam joked.

Dean glared at him. “I will end you little brother.”

Claire looked confused. “What’s ‘destiel’?”

“Sammy, so help me if you tell her --”

Sam grinned at Claire. “Claire, there’s a musical I think you should see. I found a copy of it on YouTube. I’ll send you the link later.”

Dean blushed. “I hate you all.” He smiled at Cas. “Except you. You I love.”

Cas tilted his head to the side. “I have no idea what any of you are talking about, but Sam, I’d like the link as well.”

Dean put his head down on the table. “Ughhhh, you’re killing me.”

Sam nodded. “You got it Cas. In the meantime, I think Jody proposed a toast.”

“To Dean and Cas!”


End file.
